¿ Podrías Quedarte?
by kamilatancha06
Summary: Ella volvió a besarlo, el simple correspondió, dándose cuenta cuán patético podía ser, estaba dispuesto a ser su juguete con tal que ella supieses su existencia, dispuesto a recibir migajas de afecto.
1. Chapter 1

"Lo que deseamos, no suele resultar ser lo que necesitamos"

\- tengamos sexo - ella lo tomó de los hombros, acercando su rostro al de el.

El la miro abochornado, tratando de huir patéticamente, no creía que era adecuado por mucho que le gustase ella, lo que le estaba proponiendo y mucho más si esto no era un sueño.

\- no, Marinette no - gruñó con las mejillas rojas, sacándola de encima de el, levandose de la cama apresurado, apartando su vista de ese cuerpo que sólo vestía ropa interior, porque tal vez su voluntad fallarían al tener la tan cerca.

\- el me rechazó - sollozo ella, tapando su rostro, si bien a el se le ablandó el corazón, se limito a sentarse en la orilla de la cama marcando su límite con ella - le doy asco.

Ella no necesitaba decir el culpable de ese llanto, ya que sabía que era Andrien Agreste el "amor verdadero" de ella.

Suspiró percatándose de lo que sucedió, sin que ella hablará, era tan claro, ella planeaba seducir al su compañero en este viajé de clases y luego formar una pareja feliz, pero al parecer no funcionó como su imaginación de niña.

Pero lo que no comprendía era ¿porque ella estaba a las dos de la mañana en su habitación del hotel, levantándolo cuando se sentó sobre el proponiendo que tuvieran sexo?.

La miro tratando de comprender el "porqué", y de paso deleitándose ante tal vista, el encajé negro resaltaba las cuervas sutiles más la piel blanca como porcelana, que resuelto mejor de lo que se imagino, ante tal pensamiento se voltea dándole la espalda tratando de no abofetearse por ser tal descarado.

\- y ahora tu, me rechazas, es que ¿soy horrible? - se lamento mirando la espalda del pelirrojo.

\- no, eres hermosa, creo que eres hermosa tanto por dentro y por fuera - el sonrió mirando con indiferencia la blanca pared, era agradable confesar que le resultaba hermosa .

\- si te parezco hermosa, ¿porque me rechazas? - molesta se acercó a él suavemente, el le estaba tomando el pelo.

\- por que, yo no soy la persona con la que quieres hacer esto - fue sencilla su respuesta volteándola a ver con una sonrisa sobria - no es porque no seas hermosa, lo eres para mí.

El la miró unos segundos más para apartar la mirada, riendo por lo bajo.

\- haz me sentir hermosa - fue su petición abrazándolo por la espalda besando su cuello.

\- Marinette no creo - su discurso fue callado con un beso hambriento de ella - estás molesta - fue lo único que se le escapó antes de caer en la pasión producto al amor que sentía por ella que se fue combinado con el temor de lo que ella haría si le rechazaba.

Cuándo despertó se encontraba solo desnudo en la cama de ese hotel, con ligeras marcas en su piel evidenciados aún con más claridad que lo que sucedió en esa madrugada no fue un sueño.

Se vistió sin brisa sintiéndose un asco en haber caído tan bajo en acostarse con una mujer lastimada sentimentalmente y fue al desayuno en grupo.

Cuando la vio, se sintió sucio, "usado" era la palabra que gritó por dentro su consciencia , hay estaba ella suspirando por Andrien haciendo cualquier cosas para agradecerle, rayando con lo ridículo.

Ella se veía tan reluciente y el tan opaco, sintió la ira burbujear pero antes de poder decir o hacer algo, escuchó como ella por lo bajo hablaba con su amiga que ese rubio era el amor de su vida y nada la haría cambiar.

Lo que escucho fue algo que ya sabía, sólo se sentó y fingió que nada había pasado como ella, disfrutando de su día.

\- ¿que haces aquí? - exclamó sorprendido al encontrarla en su puerta a altas hora de la noche cuándo todos dormían, ella sólo se lanzó a sus brazos besándolo con desesperación, guiándolo a la cama.

Lo miro, el rostro de él tenía un gesto que era una combinación entre sorpresa, lujuria y molestia, gesto que lo hacía aun más apetecible.

Ella en el encontró un método de liberar la frustración, que provocaba cada rechazó sutil de Andrien Agreste, "su amor verdadero", con el, su cuerpo sentía aun mas libertad que cuándo era Ladybug.

\- basta Marinette - el murmura entre besos que le quitaba el aliento, el trataban de salvar su poca dignidad.

\- ¿ no es que me amas? - pregunta ella con sorda dejando de besarlo mirando como el apartaba su vista de ella - ¿ quieres que busque a otro? - se levanta con sus brazos sobre el viéndolo desde arriba despeinado y sus labios teñidos de rojo por sus besos.

Se sintió ofendido, ella estaba usando los sentimientos de él y también que no permitiría que se fuera con otro, la miró a los ojos hallando una mirada llena de malicia que la hacía ver aún más bella como una maldita.

\- me callaré - fue lo que dijo, dándole a entender que ella pude hacer lo que desea con el - ¿cuáles son la reglas?.

\- esto será entré nosotros, no le puedes decir a nadie - beso los labios de él para luego su rostro - siempre estar dispuesto y sobre todo nunca te amaré, sólo eres un juguete.

Ella volvió a besarlo, el simple correspondió, dándose cuenta cuán patético podía ser, estaba dispuesto a ser su juguete con tal que ella supieses su existencia, dispuesto a recibir migajas de afecto, pero se consolaba que esto solo duraría su estancia en ese hotel que sólo duraría tres días más.

-¡ Feliz cumpleaños Nathanaël! - lo abrasaron sus amigas dándole un beso en cada mejilla causando un horrible rubor en su rostro.

\- gracias - murmuró con su timidez, aún con diecisiete años recién cumplidos.

Se sentía feliz, sus amigas eran personas geniales además eran las únicas que sabían sobre su cumpleaños.

\- ¡ Oh Nathanaël! ¿ que tienes en el cuello ? - pregunto la chica rubia con ojos soñadores y el automáticamente tapó su cuello en la marca que ella le había hecho en la madrugada.

\- un mosquito - fue torpe su mentira, ellas lo miraron curiosas para reír y comentar que era un mosquito muy molesto.

El las miró, ellas ajenas de la razón de esa marca morada de su cuello, que el era usado por la adorable Marinette desde hace unos meses atrás.

Entraron a clases en silencio y el sentó en su lugar, mirando como llegaba cada uno de sus compañeros, en medio de ese desfile vio que Andrien evito contacto con Marinette y la mirada de ella, mirada que significa que ella lo buscaría esa noche otra vez.

Tomando valor escribió de manera rápida en su celular y se lo envió a ella.

\- " saldré con mis padres, No estaré hoy en mi casa" - pudo sentir un poco de satisfacción al ver como ella hizo un gesto de molestia.

\- " estarás, llegaré a las dos " - ella le contestó rápidamente y de manera que le dirigió su mirada no recibirá un "no" como respuesta.

El se golpeó internamente al ser tan débil a los caprichos de ella, y sobre todo por no decirle que se encontraba cansado de la noche anterior.

El la miró entrar por su ventana con si nada, dejando su transformación de la heroína ladybug y permitiéndole a ser rojo que hacía la transformación posible irse a algún lugar del departamento.

\- vete Marinette - mascullo enrollándose en su cobija dándole la espalda.

El juego que ellos iniciaron hace meses en el viaje Escolar siguieran de tal manera que hizo a ella revelarle que era la heroína de París con tal de entrar a su cama a altas hora de la noche, sólo cuando se encontraba frustrada con su amor, cosa que pasaba a menudo.

\- deja esa estupideces Nathanaël - ella se acostó en el espacio disponible de la cama.

\- me encuentro cansado - se encontraba cansado pero sobré todo, herido que ella no le diera importancia a su existencia en el día ni siquiera cuándo era su cumpleaños - ¿ sabes qué día fue ayer? - pregunta encarándola aún envuelto en la cobija.

\- claro como puedo olvidar lo - contestó con una sonrisa enorme que hizo latir el corazón del pelirrojo de ilusión - ayer hace cuatro años Andrien entró al mundo del modelaje oficialmente.

Mordió su labio evitando maldecirla, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza evitando llorar, se encogió más de lo que estaba sintiéndose patético al soñar que ella recordaría algo importante de él, aún más si unos días antes se lo comentó.

\- Oh - fue lo que salió de su boca - realmente no quiero hacer lo hoy - se escudo entre la cobija dándole la espalda otra vez, causado un gruñido de ella.

\- ¡ No quieres! - sintió las palmas frías de ella escabullirse entre las cobija y llegar a su pecho, metiéndolas debajo de su camisa - ¿ realmente no quieres? - pregunta en su cuello mientras esas mismas manos que paseaban en su pecho bajaban dejándolo un rastro de ardor en su piel.

Ella había aprendido a lo largo de los meses como podía enloquecer lo, y amaba hacerlo, le daba aún más poder sobre el de lo que tenía, pero por primera vez en meses, el tomo sus manos evitando que siguieran.

\- tus manos son bonitas - comento el sin moverse ni soltar sus manos, soltó una risa que lo hacía temblar - podríamos quedarnos así, no me siento bien - fue lo que dijo y ella se lo permitió sólo Porque el la complacencia con todo.

El apretó esa manos pequeñas a diferencia de las suyas con cariño agradecido que ella hubiese aceptado, mirando la pared de su habitación que estaba llena de dibujos de paisajes de la cuidad.

\- me gustan tu dibujos - dijo ella acurrucarse junto a él en busca de calor -¿ como están tus padres?

\- están bien - fue su respuesta con tranquilidad, recordando sus padres que vivían en la Melun, respiró profundo y exhaló - te amo

\- ¿que dices? - pregunta con curiosidad.

\- te amo - dijo el sonriéndo un poco, se confesaba desde hace unos meses - pero eso ya lo sabes.

\- si lo se, pero no me interesa - ella pisoteo lo sentimientos del el, y el aún así sonrió acostumbrado a sus rechazos - eres patético, aún no entiendes que nunca te amaré, sólo te uso - sintió como su corazón se rompió levente, pero soltó una carcajada.

\- lo sé - no se arrepentía ya que era mejor expresarlo y rogar a gritó que desparecieran.

\- perdona su comportamiento - fue lo que dijo el ser rojo cuando llegó a su cocina en mitad de la noche, no se sorprendió ni nada solo se hizo un té en silencio.

\- no hay que disculparse, es algo que acepte - fue lo que dijo después de unos minutos.

El ser rojo lo miro, preocupa de lo que hacía su portadora, pero sólo se limitará a observar, rezando que nada empeoraré.

Fruncio el ceño al ver al Rubio héroe en su balcón exigiendo explicaciones.

\- ¿ Porque ladybug salió de tu ventana? - preguntaba haciendo un berrinche insoportable a la vista del pelirrojo.

\- eso no te interesa - contestó irritado acomodándose su pijama y su caballera - vete, me estás molestando.

\- claro que me interesa, es la mujer que amó - ya al límite tomó su vaso de agua que descansaba cerca de el y abrió la ventana de golpe,lanzando todo el contenido sobre el héroe.

\- fueran de mi casa, no tengo nada con tu "lady", no te quiero volver a ver - cerro la ventana dando por terminado la conversación.

Se acostó irritado, haciéndose un memo sobre que tendría que hablar con la "Lady" de ese gato molesto.

El solo salió a caminar junto a sus amigas en busca de inspiración pero lo que no esperó fue el akumatizado de la semana atacaba a su compañero Andrien Agreste y el tenía la mala suerte de estar en el momento menos indicado.

El sintió como el piso se caía debajo del el, no gritó sólo miró como ella enrollaba la cintura del rubio con su yo-yo poniéndolo a salvó de un peligro que no cernía sobre el, ella preferiría Salvar a alguien que no necesitaba ser salvado.

Ella lo dejo caer, mientras se aseguraba que el rubio estaba bien.

Miró como todo se movía en cámara lenta, pudo escuchar los gritos de sus amigas juntos a otros gritos de terror de la multitud y recordó los últimos meses de su vida.

Y por primera vez su odió por ella superó el amor que sentía.

Se removió con inquietud de la cama tratando de no maldecir al sentir el ardor de sus facturas de costilla.

Habia salido casi sin lesiones de una caída de cuatro pisos, sólo con raspones, una esguince en su pie izquierdo y dos de sus costillas del lado derecho rotas, casi nada para tal caída.

Miró su techo admirando un Hermoso paisaje que había dibujado hace tiempo, preguntándose con tranquilidad, si por un momento quiso morir.

\- No te fue tan mal - dijo ella entrando con una sonrisa cínica dejando salir a la kwami que miraba con preocupación.

\- no morí, pero debes estar molesta ¿ no?, Tu juguete se rompió - pudo escuchar una carcajada de ella.

\- se puede arreglar - ella se sienta en la orilla y acaricia su rostro en un gesto dulce.

Cerro los ojos sintiendo las lágrimas calientes bajar por sus mejillas, lloraba porque la amaba a pesar que sólo lo usaba, y también lloró por ser patético e estúpido, tan deseoso de su afecto, que estaba acomodando mejor su rostro para recibir mejor la caricia que le proporcionaba posiblemente por lástima o remordimiento.

La odiaba pero más se odiaba el.

-¿podrías quedarte? - fue lo que dijo antes de caer dormido por los analgésicos que le recomendaron.

Nota de la escritora:

Hola pues esta es una historia que yolo, saben que soy generalmente dulce al describir o darles madures a los personajes pero quería hacer una bien no se, mi intención fue jugar con la parte retorcida que se puede sacar de los personajes. Me está gustando este estilo de narración.

Esta historia cuenta con dos partes


	2. Chapter 2

A sus dieciocho años, ella sonreía enormemente juntó a él amor de su vida, el que por fin le corresponde y la tomaba de las manos, prometiéndole amarla para siempre.

Ella negándose a aceptar que eso solo sucedía porque el se había dado cuenta que era Ladybug, y el amaba a ladybug.

 ** _Entonces la amaba a ella, ¿no?._**

Pero porque estaba desnuda en la cama junto con otro hombre, mueve su cabeza y lo ve dormir con tranquilidad.

El era solo una distracción, un mero juguete para liberar sus frustraciones cuando no era correspondida,pero ahora que lo era.

¿Porque no lo desechaba?.

¿Porque seguía yendo a sus brazos,perdiéndose en ellos?, ¿porque cada vez que lo veía sonreír lo quería besar?, ¿porque quería estar con él todo los dias?.

-¿ Porque ? - salió de sus labios sin quererlo .

\- ¿ no puedes dormir? - el interrumpe sus pensamientos viéndola adormilado, acariciando su mano.

A el que lo había confinado a ser sólo su amante desde hace dos años, la seguía amando , a pesar que sólo lo usaba con pretextos tontos.

\- ¿ me odias ? - fue lo pregunto abrazándolo con fuerza, adorando el calor que el le brinda .

\- si, pero también te amo, pero eso no te importa - se carcajeó el, abrazándola, besándola en la frente - vamos dejame dormir, mañana saldré temprano.

 **Ella lo vio cerrar los ojos, el era patético pero ella lo era más al estar tan confundida.**

Lo vio vestirse en silencio, era increíble que en sólo dos años, el había cambiado tanto, era ahora muchísimo más alto que ella, su cabello ya largo, amarrado en una cola, sus rasgos que lo hacían pasar por una mujer en su adolescencia, desaparecieron dando paso a un rostro de un hombre realmente atractivo, al parecer la Universidad le sentaba bien.

\- ¿podrías dejar de verme? - ella sonrió complacida al verlo sonrojarse por mucho que cambió en el exterior, seguía teniendo esa personalidad torpe

\- si te quedas hasta tarde, hay comida de la cena que cocine ayer, sólo la debes calentar - se acercó a ella plantándole un beso en su frente.

Se despidió de ella sonriéndo, dejándola sola en ese departamento que conocía mejor que su propia casa.

Se retorcido en la cama enrollándose en la cobija para poder llenarse de su olor.

 **El era demasiado bueno, y ella era demasiado egoísta.**

Fruncio el ceño al verlo en los jardines de la Universidad, hablando alegremente con esa llamativa Rubia que si no mal recuerda era la chica del clima.

\- ¿ que miras ? - pregunta curiosa su mejor amiga viendo también esa ~a su parecer ~ estúpida escena - Oh ese no es Nathanaël, parece que ya encontró novia -la codeó risueña - Quien iba imaginar que ese tomatito se volvería un tomate tan apetecible.

\- podrías callarte Alya - escupió molesta, ella ni nadie,podía ver su propiedad con tanto descaro.

Centro su mirada viendo como esa rubia lo besaba y el correspondía, mordió su labio tratando que la furia que en ella rugía no explotará, el la escucharía esa noche.

 **El no podía ver nadie, era su juguete.**

Esa noche llegó a ese departamento hecha una furia, entró en el, por la puerta principal con su llave, lo miro pintar en su caballete en silencio.

El se veía sereno, que ni siquiera la volteó a ver, sólo hizo un sonido dándole a entender que sabía que estaba ahí.

\- no sabía, que Salias con la chica del clima - escupió a penas estuvo cerca de él.

\- no salgo con ella seriamente, aun así no vi la importancia en decírtelo - dijo el dando pinceladas en el cuadró - dame unos minutos.

Apretó sus labios irritada, pero aceptó mientras se sentaba en un sillón, mandándole un mensaje a su novio, donde se disculpaba por cancelar su cita, una más a la cuenta.

\- terminé - murmuró el, dando que ella se levantará de un impulso abriendo sus brazos - ¿quieres que te cargué? - pregunta risueño, recibiendo un asentamiento - ven - la carga dándole una vuelta, como una pareja de recién casados, cosa que parecían en ese lugar cuando estaba solos.

 **Egoísta eso era ella o ¿ él ?.**

\- aceptaron mi beca,me iré a Estados Unidos - fue lo que salió de la boca de el.

-¿ por cuanto? - pregunta vistiéndose apresada al ver la hora, llegaba tarde para su cita con su prometido , pensado que sólo se iría unos días.

\- por cinco años o más - ella se detuvo de golpe, se volteó para encararlo, viéndolo sentado en la cama con la sabana hasta la cintura sin mirarla.

\- ¿cuando?, ¿como? - su voz tembló, sintió que sus piernas cederían, el la dejaría, se repetía.

-me iré en dos días - el la miró tristemente - acepte porque creo que es lo mejor para nuestro futuro, para mi futuro, esto que tenemos me enferma, no puedo quedarme aquí sabiendo que en unos meses te cansarás, no puedo vivir así, te amo pero quiero ser feliz- confesó el tapándose la cara con las manos ahogando un sollozo.

Lo miró con ganas de abrazarlo y llorar con el, pero llena de cobardía tomo rápidamente su abrigo, huyendo de ese departamento con lágrimas en los ojos, rogando que sólo sea una pesadilla.

 **Por su bien dijo el, el era su bien y se iba**.

Miró a través de los lentes oscuro, apartada, como todos los amigos de él se despedían uno por uno.

Sintio arder sus ojos nuevamente, aceptando el hecho que estaba en un aeropuerto a pocos minutos que el se fuera de su alcance.

\- gracias por venir - dijo el sacándola de sus pensamientos, estaba junto a ella en el rincón apartado- me alegra que hayas venido, se que la novia de un famoso tienen que ser cuidadosa - el acomodo el sombrero que ella portaba para ocultar su identidad, acarició las mejillas de la mujer con amor.

Para todos los ajenos a su relación, ellos no hablaban desde hace un años, que no eran amigos, siquiera cruzaban miradas.

-¿ nervioso?- pregunta ella con una sonrisa torcida, mirando a todos lados mientras apresa con fuerza las manos de el.

\- no mucho - el se inclina dándole un besó en eso labios que amaba disfrutando esos últimos momentos juntos- te amo - murmuró al terminar, mirando la con su amor masoquistas - ¿podrías decirme que me amas, aunque sea una mentira?

\- te amó - salió de sus labios con firmeza sin que ella lo pensara, el sonrió complacido cerrando sus ojos - te amó, te amo tanto, eres el único en mi corazón, te amó tanto Nathanaël - decía con fuerza, desperdigando besos en el rostro de él, junto lágrimas saladas que bajaban de su rostro.

El la beso por última vez, la miró por última vez y simplemente la soltó, dando por terminado lo que tenían, dispuesto a avanzar.

Un sollozo salió de su garganta al darse cuenta de una verdad que negaba, cuando lo perdió de vista entre ese mar de gente, esos te amó que salieron de su boca, venían desde lo más profundo de su ser, Ella lo amaba realmente, pero eso ya no importaba.

\- ¿ podrías quedarte? - pregunta a la nada dejando que el peso de su egoísmo cayera sobre sus hombros.

 **Siempre nos damos cuenta de la verdad dolorosa en el último momento.**

Fin


End file.
